Silver weapon
by Yuni
Summary: The prologue and the first twelve chapters were written by Ryuu no Taiyou. She stopped writing the story and after many months, auctioned it to me. So please, don't hurt me!
1. Prologue: A burning hell

Prologue

"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed the ten-year-old girl.

The whole house exploded.

Kagome was propelled against a tree. Her nose started belling, her back was scraped. She winced as she got up.

"Where are you?" she yelled.

The house was destroyed. She saw the corpses of her parents, lying on the ground, amongst the ruins of their once happy home.

Ash and Flames fell everywhere. The young girl ran towards her dad's body, engulfed by the rising flames. She wrapped her arms around his body. She didn't cry. She looked at her father's face. She looked at the flames.

Her whole world was shattered, burned, morphed into a burning hell.

She looked around.

She was alone. She had no more family. They were gone. She was alone.

She got up, heartbroken, and walked away from her house. She stumbled and tripped over something.

She scrambled to find what she had stumbled on. In the distance she could hear sirens and honking made from the ambulances and police cars.

She froze. She slowly picked up the object.

A...Gun.

It was a silver gun, and it was heavy.

She recognized it; it was the gun Naraku had threatened her father with. She wasn't supposed to be in the study at the time, but she was.

She wasn't afraid of the weapon. She was going to keep it.

She looked down the street, where the inhuman monster had fled.

She swore on her family's death.

"I shall kill you, Naraku." A single tear fled down the rave-haired girl's cheek.

"By my own hands."

--------------------

Ohh! It's finally finished! I am so excited! I think it's going to be good. What about you? I will only update if you review!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter one: Meet Ryuu's kickass Kagome

Ok, here's the long awaited chapter one! Thank you so much for every one that reviewed, this chapter is here because of you guys!

Disclaimer: Yadadada, I don't own InuYasha.

Mafia

Chapter 1

Bang bang bang!

Three bullets, exactly one after the other raced across the Practice Room. The all hit the target.

"Bull's Eye." Said Kagome Higurashi emotionlessly, recharging her small gun.

The servant came in with a tray filled with some tea and snack. She placed it on the table and left without a word.

Kagome turned around and kneeled down at the table. The eighteen-year-old girl held a serene and majestic air. Her long black hair was tied in a long braid. Her pale gray blue eyes were clam, and showed rarely any other emotion other than determination or serenity. Even though she was truly the beauty of the Higurashi house. The only member of the Higurashi house. Her family was slaughtered before her very eyes, it was a miracle she was sane.

"Sane?" exclaimed some of the servants, "Sane? She is crazy, you mean! Spends all day training and shooting. It's as if she was preparing to kill someone!!! Sane my ass!"

Kagome sipped her tea, looking out of the window. Her house was a traditional Japanese house, with looked more like a palace if you asked me. She owned a whole peninsula.

She had been taken in be an extremely eccentric, rich, a bit crazy old woman who had wanted her to become the heir of her family. Kagome had rubbed off the old lady, she was now a calm and serious girl- no, woman. Kagome had stopped being a little girl the day her parents died. She had barely had had normal teenage years.

What a sight she was, at her schools after that. She was ladylike, sophisticated, beautiful, and yet so calm that she was cold. She never cried. When the old lady had cried, only one tear had fallen down her cheek. Only one tear.

She was pretty hard to get used to because she was so unpredictable. So many boys had fallen for her; all of them had either been completely ignored or for the persistent ones, beaten up.

She wasn't to be taken lightly.

The Practice Room had a beautiful view on the ocean. She was dressed in plain white silk pants and a white tank top. She was barefoot. She walked out of the room and into the inside courtyard, surrounded by the other rooms of the mansion. In the center of the yard was a fountain.

She sat on the edge of the fountain, running her fingers through the calm water.

"Kagome-sama?" a servant asked politely, "You're car is ready. Are you going to leave now?" he was very nervous.

"Yes." she hinted a smile, "Thank you. I will change before I leave."

She opened the door to her room. She went to the closet and changed into an all black outfit. This time she had shoes; a pair of black high-healed boots. She put on a pair of sunglasses and undid her braid. She put her hair in a loose, slightly messy high bun.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

She grabbed a pack back and put on a long black jacket. She was ready (to kick some serious ass, now can you imagine how scared the servants are? They should be, because she is hiding a knife in her boot, and a fair few guns hidden in her jacket -)

She crossed the courtyard, ignoring the terrified look she was getting from the servants. As she was about to cross the gates, her cat, Buyo, meowed.

Kagome smiled on of her rare, yet dazzling, true smiles. She always smiled for her beloved cat. Buyo purred, content at his usual gift. She then left without a word.

She opened the door to her silver sports car and climbed in gracefully. She turned the key and drove off the property before you could say or attempt to say "Bye."

She had work to take care of.

---------------------

Like? No like? Review. Yeah, so I'm taking it slow for now, but I needed this chapter to kick off the story, plus you get to see how Kagome turns out. DON'T FLAME ME IF YOU THINK KAGOME IS TOO SESSHOUMARU-LIKE, IT'S PART OF THE STORY AND yes, she will change. Yeah and I'm sorry the chapter is so short and Inu will be in the next chappie...

And thank you to:

-sky77: thank you! -inukagforever () : Thank you! -Katsuri: ur computer isn't stupid, just stubborn...Thanks! -TwinKats: Thanks! -Punk Monkey: Yes, Kagome will kick ass...Thanks!


	3. Chapter two: Meet the sidekick?

Sorry for the wait guys, see I had exams and stuff and you know, the usual schoolwork.

Here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: Yeah, so what's new? I still don't own InuYasha.

Jewel

Chapter 2

A young boy of fifteen walked through the park nervously. He was carrying a bulky black pack and a small laptop container.

He sat down against a tree and put down his bags next to him.

He took out a small black laptop. He fixed it up and in moments, it was opening on the welcome screen. The boy then looked around the park, expecting to see someone.

This boy, as I told you, was fifteen years old. He was a genius in his own domain, computers and electronic-magnetic science. He also had a very good core in physics. He may be young, but he was attending a prestigious university in Tokyo for sciences and electronics. He was good looking, "cute" as girls called him. He was not very tall; he had orange hair and bright, alert eyes. But he was not goody-goody as everyone thought. Nope. His name was Shippou Kitsune. Specialist in tricking, tracking, making plans and traps. At twelve, he got involved in a small Japanese mafia that was planning to steal an immense amount of money from an important bank in Tokyo. Yes, quite young, but thanks to him, they were never caught; Shippou had spent hours organizing the escape plan. He equally participated in a few other 'interesting' activities. His family and friends never knew, of course. He kept that to himself.

Then he met her. Kagome Higourashi. They worked together now. In fact, she was supposed to meet him there, at that time. Kagome was very mysterious. He knew little about her, but from what he knew, he knew her better than a lot of people.

There was no one in the park anymore. It was lunchtime; they had probably all gone home to eat.

"Maybe I should do that too...mmm..." he looked in his backpack and ate (or swallowed it entirely like a little pig) a piece of chocolate he found inside.

"Disgusting."

Shippou whirled around to come face to face with a beautiful young woman.

"Kafome...of sorfy I scrill gotf choco-" he attempted to say with his mouth full of chocolate.

The look on Kagome's face was all Shippou needed to shut up. It was a look of pure disgust and nausea. Shippou had been talking with a mouth full of chocolate after all.

Shippou quickly swallowed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"You have what I came for?"

Shippou smiled maliciously. He turned to the laptop and showed her.

"All there."

Kagome nodded and hinted a smile.

She sat on her ankles and scanned the screen with her eyes.

There she saw a multitude of documents, scanned or took from the Internet, about Naraku's whereabouts and business files, and then at the end, a few other documents about assassins that Kagome was going to use to help her track down Naraku, and eventually, help her get the revenge she wanted. Most of the men were evil looking, people you wouldn't trust even if it saved your life. She arrived at a document that looked interesting.

InuYasha Taiyoukai Terrorist/murderer/thief

Age: supposed 20-21 Appearance: Silver hair, amber eyes, and tall, strong figure Prison sentence: 18 life sentences

Of all the other murderers listed, InuYasha Taiyoukai captured her eye. The picture Shippou had scanned showed a rather angry, handsome looking young man, but his golden eyes captured her.

Even if Kagome mistrusted assassins and terrorists, she had a score to settle. Her first attempt to kill Naraku, she had been alone. She hadn't met Shippou Kitsune yet. Her plan to clean him off the earth's face had failed quite miserably, and Kagome had been very angry and embarrassed at her failure. She had told no one of what had happened. To avoid another humiliation, Kagome formulated another plan when she had met Shippou. She was calculating her plan meticulously. She mustn't make a mistake this time. But her plan required more help. That is where Kagome needed someone like InuYasha Taiyoukai. An insider who knew how he had worked. He was on this list for he too had worked with Naraku and had been betrayed by him. Like this it was easier to work with the person they would choose.

Kagome thought with wonder at how Shippou had accessed this information.

Shippou smirked when he saw Kagome looking at the picture of Taiyoukai. Trust InuYasha to have that affect on women. Amongst all the murderers he had listed there for her to choose which one to get help from, he knew InuYasha personally. He had worked with him once or twice.

"Good work." Said Kagome calmly. She shut the laptop and handed it back to Shippou. Shippou smirked.

"InuYasha it is, then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Shippou were now leaving the park, walking down the street to reach Kagome's black jaguar (AN:I don't think I mentioned the type of car she has...Well it's a jag for now!)

They both climbed in and Kagome turned the ignition key. She sped off.

Shippou clung to the armrest, holding for his dear life. Kagome serious concentrated face remained unchanged as she sped past all the cars, ignoring the traffic lights and dodging every car she passed. Kagome took off her sunglasses.

Shippou admired her eyes for a second, but then he was sent crashing onto the door of the passenger seat as Kagome made a sharp turn, joining the traffic of the highway, that Kagome somehow slipped through.

"Shippou, how much money do you think it will take to get Taiyoukai out of prison?"

"Um, Kagome," he said, his face turning green as he started becoming carsick. Kagome didn't seem to notice, "He was about 18 life sentences... That's way to expensive and time consuming and..."

"Fine. You have a point. I'll choose someone else." She snapped, slightly pissed.

"No!" Shippou answered loudly. Kagome turned her face around to look at him in the eye. For a moment Shippou was mesmerized by the scary look that had appeared in Kagome's gray-blue eyes.

"I...mean um we could break him out..." he said in a small voice. Shippou wanted to get InuYasha out of jail and after a little bit more arguing, his persistence paid off. They were going to break in and break out of the prison to release.

"Fine. We'll make him work for me as payback for us helping him out." She said coldly.

"Are you going to break him out alone?"

Kagome stayed silent, waiting for the teenager to finish what he wanted to say.

"I know some people who have a score to settle with Naraku. Old friends. In fact, they used to work with InuYasha before they separated...I used to be part of them...He called ourselves the Shikon Mafia...It would be just like the old days...I was twelve at the time..." he smiled at the thought of his first heist. "And I need to pay him back a favor sooo..."he added a bit more nervously.

"Let me get this strait." She said, "You want me to round up the old gang and work in a team with people I barely know?" she shook her head sternly. "Absolutely not. No, Kitsune. The answer is no."

Kagome almost flinched when he saw the crestfallen look on Shippou's face. But she couldn't give in.

She was no good at working in teams. No good at all. She was partners with Shippou, but that was different. She was alone. She barely had friends, unless you counted an overweight cat and a young teenager. How could she trust these people? Already, she was trusting this InuYasha Taiyoukai, but more???

No. The answer was final.

She glanced quickly at Shippou.

He still looked down.

She changed her mind.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I think I'm going to end here...Sorry if the chappie is short but I wanted to post it and get over with it. It's probably pretty bad...

Review! I want them. I only post if I get them.

Thanks for every one that reviewed and stuff!

-Sky77: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Sure, I'll check out you're fic, just wich one is it? -crazygirl(): As you can see, the inu gang is gonna show up pretty soon, I already gave you Shippou and InuYasha. -Shadow Obscurity: I'm glad you like Kagome and my writing style I hope you weren't disappointed by this chapter... -Sofia, my desperate friend (--;) : please don't write personal stuff, but thanx for reviewing

See ya next time!

Ja ne

JapaneseDragon


	4. Chapter three: Pause, looking for info

Here is the next chappie!-

Silver Weapon

Chapter 3

Shippou played with his pen nervously as his eyes fixed his laptop screen. They were now at Kagome's home-or more like palace. They had arrived there late at night yesterday. Since, Shippou Kitsune was trying to find the exact location of his friends. Every once in a while he would find something, but then it was always a false road.

Kagome was in the Practice Room. She was practicing her shooting, as usual.

BANG!

Shippou winced as he heard another gunfire. What was it with Kagome and guns? Women. They are so complicated. He winced again when he heard the gunfire.

"I swear I will never get – SHIT!" he exclaimed when his computer died. And he was actually on to something there! He raised his head to the ceiling, starting to feel depressed.

"Tea, sir?" asked a servant humbly, carrying a small tray filled with snacks and a cup of tea. Shippou nodded greedily, eyes sparkling as he eyed the treats. The servant placed the tray on the low table Shippou was working on and left.

After a few minutes, he felt better and went back to work.

&?&?&?&?&?&?&&?&&?&?&??&?&&?&?&&?&&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

Kagome was no longer training with her guns. She had stopped that a while ago, figuring it might be deconcentrating Shippou. She was now walking down to the beach. She was dressed in a knee-high skirt and a white t-shirt. The skirt swayed with the wind. It was nearly lunchtime. But Kagome wasn't hungry. She was walking along the beach, hair flowing in the slight gust. It was a very windy day.

She was remembering all the times she had spent here when she was little. Since her parents were murdered, she became the solitaire type. She didn't talk much, like to think and do things alone. That's why the old lady took her in. The old lady had no heir for her fortune, and she wanted a child who wouldn't waste it to take over the business. The old lady died a year ago. The business was now hers. She left it in the care of her assistant and secretaries, but she followed them closely, making sure they did nothing behind her back.

Kagome sighed. She missed the old lady. Even when the old lady was cross or grumpy she had a soft spot for the child. Strict, and yes, a bit mad, but she had made a fortune and had raised a girl. Kagome was proud for having known the old lady.

Kagome sat down on the beach, covering her feet in the soft sand. She looked out into the bay.

She got up and walked majestically back to her house. She was going to go check on Shippou.

Kagome silently entered the guest room that Shippou was occupating at the moment. He didn't notice her coming in, and was tapping his pen on the table nervously as he was searching the whereabouts of the others.

"Shippou, who are we looking for again?" she asked, looking at a painting on the wall.

"We are looking for Miroku Houshi and Sango Taiyija." He said, looking up, a little surprised she was in the room, but quickly went back to work.

Kagome left the room, pleased at Shippou's hard work. She walked silently in the deserted courtyard, suddenly wondering where the servants could have gone.

(AN: They are all hiding.)

Kagome felt a warm and sort feeling at her feet. It was Buyo, who was walking next to her legs. She picked up Buyo and tickled him and scratched the top of his fuzzy head. She smiled.

"OH YEAH!!!!! I SOOO ROCK! NOBODY'S BETTER THAT ME! I ROCK THIS WHOLE WORLD YES SIREE!"

Kagome jumped and dropped an annoyed Buyo, startled by the sudden disrupt of peace that held around the property.

She ran to where the voice originated. It was Shippou's voice.

She pushed the door opened and looked inside. Shippou was dancing on the table, singing a ridiculous chant (AN: that resembled: I am the best...I am the best.... Really Shippou has no imagination at songs...me neither on that account ;)

Kagome sighed. Shippou noticed she was there and quickly got off the table. He was bright red of embarrassment.

Kagome sweat dropped, with an annoyed expression crossing her face.

"What is it?"

Shippou blushed even harder. He pointed to the screen.

The information was finally found.

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????

The next day, at around six in the afternoon, Kagome and Shippou left the sleek black sports car. They made their way through a very dirty alley. Grim and unkempt houses stood along the sides, hovering over the empty road, blocking out the sunlight. Shippou looked around rather nervously.

"Do not lose yourself, boy. I doubt you're cunningness will save you in the place." Kagome walked off, looking at the doors, looking for the address they were looking for. Shippou quickly ran after her, keeping close.

(AN: In this chapter, if I am happy, you will see Kagome actually ...mmm...not telling actually...)

There was a yell to be heard in the distance. Shippou winced.

There was a clicking noise somewhere in the shadows. The boy had shivers run through his back. Kagome kept walking, her black cape making her look like a demoness in the darkness as the sun was starting to descend from the highest part of the sky.

Shippou could hear sounds that he didn't like at all, originating from the darkness under the houses' shadow. Not one bit. He had an odd feeling that Kagome was stating to tense. Tense? Kagome? Nah.

Or Yes? Shippou gulped, if Kagome was tense, then-

Kagome abruptly stopped, causing Shippou to stumble backwards.

Very suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Laughs and sneers where heard from the shadows, advancing towards them.

Shippou curled up on the ground, not knowing what to do. The sun was starting to set in the distance. It was getting darker by the second.

Kagome smiled rather confidently. They wanted to fight?

She smirked.

"Well well well..." said a voice, "You are beautiful."

A young man stepped out of the shadows into the dim light. He had black hair that was a bit long and that he held in a small ponytail. He was rather handsome, and he had a mischievous look in his eye.

eeevil cliffie!!!! (I find it pretty mean anyways)

I'm really feeling inspired right now, so sorry if this is short, but the next chappie is coming up soon and its gonna be super long!

'ny ways thank you so much for reviewing, everyone!

Also, SOFIA, DO NOT PUT PRIVATE STUFF IN THE REVIEWS! Thanks

See ya later

Ja ne

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter four: Will you bear my child ?

Hi! I'm back! Here we are with the fourth chapter.

Do you wanna know the most annoying thing? My computer crashed!grr...I lost a lot of files including what was originally the chapter four...grrrrrrrr...

Because of that, I had to divide it in two, so this is the first part that will be chapter four, chapter five will be the second part that will be coming up tomorrow!

Here we go!

"Talking" 'Thinking' (this is if it doesn't come in italic...)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the other characters although they would make a good birthday present...

Silver Weapon

By Japanese-Dragon

Chapter four

"Well well well..." said a voice, "You are beautiful."

A young man stepped out of the shadows into the dim light. He had black hair that was a bit long and that he held in a small ponytail. He was rather handsome, and he had a mischievous look in his eyes.

Kagome tensed a little. 'WHAT?' her mind was screaming, outraged, 'How dare he! The little bastard...I hate men who think I'm pretty when I'm not even close...'

Kagome's hands started reaching instinctively towards the pockets were she had hidden her two favorite guns... She was aching to draw them, but she knew she had to keep control, or she could seriously get Shippou or her hurt...

She looked at the man in the eyes. He was coming closer and closer to her. Kagome's eyes sent him a message; 'I didn't know you wanted to die that bad...'

Shippou suddenly looked up. He suddenly recognized the man. Of course! His name was Miroku Houshi. "Miroku, if you want to live, step away from Kagome." He said quickly.

Suddenly every one laughed. Miroku sniggered.

"Or else you are going to what?"

Miroku was right in front of Kagome. He took her hands in one hand and his free hand was slowly going down her back.

Shippou sighed. 'Not me you baka...Oh kami he is so in for it now...

The man had suddenly groped Kagome.

Suddenly Miroku was sent flying towards a house wall. He hit headfirst the wall and fell to the ground. By some unknown miracle he was alive, and conscious. He was rubbing his head.

"Owowowowowowow...ow..."

Kagome took out own of her guns and charged it quickly in such a manner that everyone would notice. Her eyes were flaring with anger. Shippou sighed again.

Suddenly the men all uncovered themselves, stepping out into the grayish light.

One approached her cautiously.

"My name is Kouga."

"Nice to meet you." She said in an emotionless tone, although Shippou heard a trace of sarcasms.

"Why are you here?" he said, his eyes scanning the strange girl.

"To talk." More laughs.

Kouga's eyebrow raised.

"Right...You wanna talk with me?..."

Kagome looked at him for the first time.

"Not with you!" she cried annoyed, hissing out the 'you' as if it was poison.

She walked passed him, pushing him aside.

She grabbed Miroku's collar and pulled him up.

"Are you an angel? Have you come to relieve me of my life? Will you bear my child?" he asked her, still dazed.

"You want to die?"

Without another word, he was flying again, this time hitting the opposite wall.

Ouch.

When Miroku woke up, he couldn't remember where he was. His first words where:

"Am I dead?"

"No you are not." Said Shippou, who was sitting next to him.

Miroku blinked. Suddenly his whole world focused. He was sitting in the back of a car, on very comfortable black velvet seats. Shippou was on his laptop, fiddling around with the game Grand Theft Auto on his computer. Somehow, he had adapted the game for PC's.

They where driving, if Miroku was not much mistaken, at at least 300 km/h.

A young woman was driving. Her long black hair was tied in a long braid, falling down the back of the seat, waving as the car sped through the streets, escaping very furious police men.

"Kagome, where are we going?" asked Shippou.

"To find Sango Taiyija. Explain the whole story to Miroku."

Shippou nodded and started talking excitedly.

"And so yeah... That's the long and short of it really. So we are now going to go and get Taiyija. You know, Sango?"

Miroku nodded. Just like the good old days...

"Seeing Sango would be nice..." he said, slightly hesitant.

"GREAT! You are now part of the team!"

Miroku looked out the car window. 'Sango...'


	6. Chapter five: Break in

Disclaimer : Yeah ya...i do not own InuYasha and blah blah blah blah blah. Happy?

AN: I am so sorry about the lateness,please don't kill me!lol ; I don't have a very good reason...

By the way, I just need to warn you guys about something. Chapter four only got ONE reviewer.

A it's been up for a while... I'm being picky and I know it but my self- confidence is really bad and without reviewers I get the idea that the story is bad. If that happens, I don't update. This chapter is for the one reviewer that I got.

InuYasha Angel2004; this update's for you! THANK YOU!

Silver Weapon

Chapter five

By Japanese Dragon

"HENTAI! BASTARD! GET YOUR STUPID HANDS OFF MY ASS AND GET YOURS OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Miroku ran out of the house with Sango Taiyija chasing after him with her broom and pot that she threw at his head. Miroku fell to the ground and was being whacked by the young girl with her broom.

"OW-ow-ow-ow-can we talk? -Ow-ow-please?-ow-My dear beautiful- OW!- lovely- ow-Sang-go- OWWW!" he said painfully as Sango hit him repeatedly with her broom.

Two people were watching the scene. From outside the front door of Sango's house. One was an eighteen-year-old girl with black hair; the other was a young teenager with red hair. The boy was typing on a small notebook computer on his lap and looking up every now and then, smiling at the pair. The girl held a stony expression on her face and sunglasses hid her eyes. She looked a little bored although she was very amused.

There was suddenly a loud "crack!", and Sango's broom split in half. Miroku was lying on the pavement completely knocked out.

Kagome looked at Shippou.

"Are you sure Miroku is necessary? He keeps on getting knocked out." she asked.

"Yes. He's actually a very good fighter. One of the few people he gets beaten up by without attacking back is Sango."

Kagome sighed. She nodded. Sango made her way, still fuming, to her house. She was mumbling something about damn perverts who couldn't keep their stupid hands of her behind. () She stopped in front of Kagome and put her hand out.

Kagome looked at the hand. Then back at Sango's face.

"I'm game. I want to be part of the team. I want get my revenge too."

Shippou jumped up. She agreed!

'YAY! I'm going to tell Miroku!' he thought happily, 'When he wakes up...'

Kagome took Sango's outstretched hand and shook it.

"I'm glad." She said.

"Me too. I was going to go get revenge on Naraku by myself. But I rather do it with a team, to tell the truth. But Miroku better behave."

Sango glared at the man that was walking up. She took her hand back.

"So, down to business. Shippou, get Miroku and bring him inside. We have a lot to discuss." Kagome said turning around and heading to the door.

The plan was not that simple. InuYasha was in one of the most top-security cells of the Kokuhyou Prison.

The Kokuhyou Prison looked like a prison that came out of the movies. It was for the most dangerous of the dangerous. Made entirely out of concrete cement, it had one door, the entrance, and very few windows. It was situated on a peninsula on the edge of a small bay. The weather was almost always unpleasant, often rainy and foggy.

No one had ever escaped. At least, no one without outside help; but the communication in between the prisoners and people from the outside was limited and closely followed. The small group would need to break him out without him knowing what's going on.

Complicated.

The group was in the simple modern living room of Sango's house, cramped around Shippou's computer. He had successfully made a very detailed virtual map of the cement fortress.

"...In fact," he was explaining to Kagome and the others "See the bottom of the cliff, here? Can you see that large round pipe? It's an ancient sewage pipe. They don't use it anymore because it got caved in about 15 meters after the entrance. If we can go in, climb through to the appropriate place and dig silently upwards for 6.33 meters exactly, it leads us to the storage room of the prison." He finished proudly.

Kagome was silent.

"Dig...silently?" Miroku asked skeptically. "It would be to hard to use shovels. But most of the cheapest mechanical digging tools are not exactly silent."

"Although I hate to admit it...Hentai's right." Sango said.

'Who said it had to be cheap?' Kagome questioned silently.

"I know exactly what we need." She said, breaking the silence. "It won't be exactly easy to come by. Shippou, do you still have Marryda's number?"

Shippou nodded. Marryda was a legend on the black market. Marryda was one of his several codenames. If you needed anything not exactly along the terms of legal, you would call him.

Marryda was actually Italian, but he often moved around, traveling to different countries to hide from almost every police and detective agency that existed. There were rumors that he had a special stash somewhere, filled with amazing and rare (not to mention illegal) things.

"We'll call him later." She said. Kagome took her sunglasses off and revealed her beautiful gray-blue eyes. She got up and walked to the window.

"Shall we follow Shippou's plan?" she asked.

"I have another one! We can just break rudely through the door and-"

"And die? Yeah thanks a lot Hentai." Snapped Sango.

"My lovely Sango, that was merely a -"

"Shove it."

She got up to go to the kitchen.

"Want something to drink Shippou, Kagome?"

"Something to eat please?" the teen-aged boy asked hopefully.

(AN: By the way, I forgot to tell Miroku and Sango 's ages.

Miroku- 21 years Sango-19-20 years

And they think kagome is about 20 because she is so serious. Shippou is the only one who knows her real age, but he was sort of told not to tell anyone that, because kagome wants people to think she's a 'kid' cuz her real age is 18.

Back to the story. )

Sango nodded and left.

Kagome looked outside and watched as the sun was setting. The turbulent sky was bearing thunderclouds. Kagome had trouble keeping in a tear.

Thunder...

FLASHBACK

"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed the ten-year-old girl.

The whole house exploded.

Kagome was propelled against a tree. Her nose started belling, her back was scraped. She winced as she got up.

"Where are you?" she yelled.

The house was destroyed. She saw the corpses of her parents, lying on the ground, amongst the ruins of their once happy home.

Thunder could be heard in the distance...Raindrops fell around her...

She used to get so scared by the thunder. She didn't think she would be scared of anything anymore.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome sighed. She used to get so scared by the thunder.

'I was so silly then. I should of known what was going to happen...but how could I know? I hate Naraku. It's not fair.'

She went to the kitchen to get something to drink and maybe talk to Sango.

Shippou and Miroku were talking in whispers about something. Shippou glanced at the departing Kagome and spoke to Miroku again.

"I'm telling you, you should have seen the look in her eyes. His eyes mesmerized her! I don't get why InuYasha is so lucky! Grrrrr...all the pretty girls are constantly swooning over him!"

"I wish I had that effect on Sango..." Miroku said.

"I was really happy when she decided to choose him. I put him there on purpose..." he suddenly looked thoughtful. "When was the last time you saw InuYasha?"

"A while ago. Right after you left. Before he was arrested..."

Shippou nodded. After Shippou had left, the last thing he had heard about Shikon Mafia was that it separated. He didn't know exactly why.

A week later

A small speedboat entered the bay and sped along the dark water. On their right they could see a cement construction towering over a tall cliff; that looked pretty gloomy against the dark and murky sky.

The speedboat stopped very suddenly and the rumbling coming from the motor stopped and the water carried it still for a few feet.

Miroku was steering. Shippou was crouched on the side, looking rather seasick.

Sango and Kagome were wearing black diving suits. Kagome was adjusting the air tank on Sango's back and explaining all the signs for communicating under the water. The girls then put on their masks and grabbed a large metal crate with all the instruments inside.

Leaning against the side of the boat, they jumped back first in the water. Miroku heaved the very heavy crate of the boat and dumped it in the water. It sank quickly; but was almost immediately brought back up by the two girls, who moved around with it almost effortlessly.

Kagome flashed an "ok" sign to Miroku and dived in with Sango, dragging along the crate.

Kagome was enjoying herself quite a lot. She loved swimming. Since she was small, she loved swimming. If only the water wasn't so dark, she knew she would be able to see the bottom of the small bay, but the darkness made her nervous. She couldn't let it show.

Sango was rather nervous, but she tried to ignore it. She had never dived before, and the sensation was rather new, and she was having trouble regulating her breaths. But for her first time, she thought she was doing very well.

Kagome took her flashlight out and studied her surroundings. She looked at Sango who looked back. Kagome did a "thumbs-up" sign. They both swam up.

They were in a small lagoon. The both climbed up on the rocky platform and pulled up the crate painfully. They both took off their masks. Kagome shook her incredibly long hair and ruffled it, getting the moisture out. Sango looked in awe at the long ebony hair.

Kagome swiftly tied it in a messy bun.

Sango tied her relatively long hair also.

"By the way, Sango-sama," Kagome asked quietly, piercing Sango with her cold eyes.

Sango nodded apprehensive.

"Why did you and Miroku trust me so quickly? I mean...you barely know me..." she said calmly.

Sango took a minute before answering.

"Because Shippou trusts you."

Without another word, the two girls quickly got to work. Sango was the expert with machinery. This was very handy, because the machine they were going to use was in pieces. Sango took one look at it, and her brain quickly went to work in trying to put it back together.

This was a silent laser that was being used experimentally in Japan and in the USA. Being an experiment, it had cost Kagome a pretty penny to get her hands on it. It was rather heavy, but the two girls were much stronger than they looked and handled it fine.

Kagome than took some of the things she had added to the crate. She pulled out two black guns, two belts, some rope, two phone headsets, two flashlights and a rather long knife. She then gave took out two special glasses that would protect their eyes against the powerful laser.

Sango looked at her and took every second object except of the knife.

They were still in their diving suits, and they were starting to get cold. It looked like it was about to rain.

"Are you cold?" asked Sango.

Kagome didn't look at her. She got up and hid the crate in the rocks. She walked to the wall and cleared the old wood that covered the circular hole in the stone. It was just big enough for an adult to crawl on all fours.

"It really smells like shit in there..." remarked Sango disgusted.

"Yup." Kagome said absent mindedly as she adjusted her phone headsets.

"Hello?" came Miroku's voice through the phone, "Is this Sango or Kagome?" "Kagome. Pass me Shippou please."

Shippou's voice came out of the phones instead.

"I'm right here. Ok, lets get the party started. You have that rope?"

"Yes."

"Good. That rope is exactly 11 meters long. From the entrance, measure the distance that in between the place underneath the storage room and the entrance. It's exactly 11 meters. You dig upwards from there. All set?"

"You bet."

Kagome climbed in first, measuring carefully the distance. For some weird reason, she was feeling slightly claustrophobic. Especially when she had to only rely on the flashlights light.

When she arrived to the place, she called Sango with the walkie-talkie. Sango arrived, carefully pushing the instrument before her across the slippery pipe.

They both laid on their backs and started charging the machine.

"R1 and R3...F5..." Sango mumbled as she pressed the buttons on the control panel, Kagome holding the flashlight.

Very suddenly, their was a high-pitched sound that, although only lasted for a millisecond, pierced both their ears as it emitted an infra-red light that quickly started piercing a large hole through the cement and later on, the rock and earth.

They stayed in that uncomfortable position for what seemed like ages. Dust and earth started falling down, a bit even falling in Sango's mouth.

Sango then quickly pressed the buttons again and almost as suddenly it had started, it all stopped. Kagome could still hear buzzing in her ears.

The both stood up in the large hole they had just made.

"Kagome...how are we going to climb?" asked Sango uncertainly.

Kagome smirked rather mischievously. Sango wasn't sure to take that as a good answer.

She bent down and grabbed the rope. She then took out the long knife and tied a knot around the handle.

"Are you any good at throwing?"

Sango nodded. She was not only good, she had excellent aim.

Kagome handed her the knife. Kagome quickly explained she wanted her to throw it as hard as she could upwards. Sango nodded and obeyed.

They heard a loud clunk. Kagome tugged hard at the rope, but it didn't budge. It just hanged aimlessly in the air, suspended by the knife that had inserted itself somewhere above them.

Kagome started climbing silently without warning up the rope.

Sango took a second before going after her.

Kagome was a few meters high and she could already feel fresher air coming from atop of her.

"I can't wait till this is over..." she whispered painfully as her body grew tired from acting like a monkey. Her hands were also red and feeling slightly burned. Kagome forced herself higher and finally found the exit. She climbed out of the hole in the storage room. The room was dimly lit. Around her she could see barrels and boxes. She looked up at the ceiling and saw the knife hanging dangerously.

In fact, the second she looked at the knife, it suddenly fell. Kagome could hear Sango's muffled scream as she was falling.

"Kuso!" she exclaimed as she dove to the ground and caught the rope. Sango hadn't hit the bottom yet. Kagome started pulling up the rope.

Minutes later, Kagome had pulled Sango out.

The two girls froze when they heard voices though. Quickly, they hid the hole the best they could from sight (not an easy task) and hid the rope. Kagome and Sango took out their guns and tried to hide in the shadows from the voices' owners.

There were three guards armed. Sango and Kagome snuck behind them, and try to pass unnoticed.

'Please don't let them find the goddamned hole!' Kagome prayed silently.

When they arrived, Kagome and Sango were sure Kami was on their side. The door, which could only be opened from the outside, was open. As they left, unnoticed, Kagome shut the door behind them, locking the three ignoramuses in.

'Suckers!' she thought. "Let's go Sango." She whispered. They walked silently across the wall.

"Shippou?" Kagome whispered through her phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hack into the prison's security and shut down every single security camera."

"Already done."

"Ok, now tell me where everything worth knowing is."

Shippou proceeded quietly. Taiyoukai's cell was on the second floor, cell number 2C. There was a guard at every corner, and four of them continuously patrolling the hallways, walking around.

"Sango-sama." Kagome whispered.

"Hm?"

"How many bullets do you have?"

"As much as you do."

"Right. Give."

Sango looked at her puzzled. But she complied.

"Shippou." Kagome called again.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"o.o?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"6:46. You're on schedule."

"Good."

InuYasha Taiyoukai was sitting against the wall of his bare cell. He had long silver hair. He also had golden eyes. He was wearing nothing but baggy gray pants. His ears were straining, trying to catch every sound. A sound. Any sound. He hadn't seen or heard anyone in ages. Six days exactly. He drank what he needed from a dirty sink in one corner. But he was starving.

He looked at his hands. He clenched them in fists.

"I want to get out of here dammit!"

Very suddenly keys could be hear turning in the cell's lock, opening the door. InuYasha jumped up, looking rather suspicious.

He then heard a muffled gunshot. A body fell through the door. His head had a bullet stuck in the back. There was blood gushing out. InuYasha even saw what he suspected was brains. It was one of the guards.

Two black haired women entered, both holding guns.

"What-" put he was silenced by one of the women covering his mouth by a finger. A thin long and gentle finger. A finger that although he didn't know, had just shot many people.

The girl that had silenced him had incredibly long hair, and although there was barely any light, he could make out her beautiful face, and for a second his heart stopped. There was something about those eyes...

He recognized the second girl. Sango Taiyija, his teammate that he hadn't seen in years. InuYasha suddenly realized how close this other girl was and backed up nervously.

"InuYasha, do you recognize me? Sango? Well we are busting you out so grab whatever's yours and lets leave, the alarm is bound to have been raised by now. Move!"

InuYasha grabbed his shirt and put it on. He then followed the two girls. He was extremely confused.

"What the hell? This is a dream..."

"It isn't Taiyoukai, so keep a low profile and follow us. We are probably going to bump into some one, Sango, please call Shippou and tell him to cut all the electricity of the prison." Kagome commanded.

The trio fled down the staircase. Kagome had to shoot three other guards silently. InuYasha wasn't too sure what was going on, except he was not only confused, but also angry.

He grabbed Kagome by the wrist and as a reflex immediately held the gun to his head.

"What?" she hissed.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

(AN:I think I'm going to leave it here (dodges tomatoes and banana peels from audience) Ok ok ok ok-OK! I'll write some more ! Funny part coming up!)

"Do we have to talk about it here?" she said angrily. Suddenly the lights went out and the only light was from Sango's flashlight.

"Yes." He said loudly. "Why are you breaking me out?"

"You could at least be more grateful!"

"You are the one holding a gun to my head!"

"Really?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes really you dim-witted wench!"

SLAP!

"Don't you dare call me that!" yelled Kagome, letting her anger rise.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

"Arrogant beast!"

"Fucking wench!"

SLAP!

Kagome suddenly turned around and left towards the storage room.

InuYasha was left standing there. He turned to Sango and realized that he had an audience. A few guards were standing behind Sango looking utterly confused.

"What are you looking at?"

Everyone falls down anime-style.

--'

Yes. Chapter 5 is FINITO! YAY! i hope u like!

REVIEW! I want a lot of them. At least five or I won't update.

THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter six: Break out

Disclaimer: do I really have to repeat myself? (-0- yawn.) I don't own InuYasha. Don't sue. thanks.

Silver Weapon

Chapter six

by JapaneseDragon

SLAP!

Kagome suddenly turned around and left towards the storage room.

InuYasha was left standing there. He turned to Sango and realized that he had an audience. A few guards were standing behind Sango looking utterly confused.

"What are you looking at?"

Everyone falls down anime-style.

\\\\\\\\ 

InuYasha glanced to where Kagome had gone and took after her. That girl was not getting away with it!

Sango evaluated the situation quickly. She was a little annoyed at Kagome for taking off, but knowing InuYasha, this was probably the best way of taking care of things, because by following the young woman, it just made her job easier.

She was driven from her own thoughts by the guards. They were attempting to immobilise her while a few others went after the angry pair. Sango cracked her knuckles. She had given her gun to Kagome but she was a black belt in more than three different martial arts. These wimps were no match for her...

Kagome ran strait towards the storage room, furious.

'How dare that little piece of scum! After I went through so much trouble to get him out!'

She was swiftly making her way to the storage room when she was hit hard on the back of her head. Suddenly very dizzy, she felt to the ground, dropping her guns and her eyes closed.

A strong, fat man appeared behind her. He was holding a long piece of metal. He smirked at the knocked-out girl. He picked up her two guns and grinned stupidly. He placed his finger on the trigger, pointing one gun at Kagome's side.

"FUCK!NOOO!"

- 

''Hyia!" cried out Sango as her foot collided with the last conscious guard's face. The man stumbled, clutching his broken nose.

Thump!

Sango hit him in the back of his neck and he fell to the floor. She kneeled down and picked up one of the guard's gun.

''FUCK! NOOOO!"

Sango recognised InuYasha's voice. Her blood ran cold for a second. She ran like all Hell was after her. She ran to find the source of the voice.

InuYasha watched in horror as the man started pressing slowly on the trigger.

How could he do that? Why would this man harm her like that?

BANG!

'NO!' he thought desperatly, wincing and closing his eyes for a second, not wanting to look.

When he opened his eyes he was very surprised to see not Kagome badly hurt, but the guard. His head was transperced by one bullet, causing a red oozing liquid to gush out of his temple, covering his face . The dead body was lying on the ground, next to Kagome who was quietly waking up, a little dazed by the most recent events. InuYasha was relieved that she was okay, but wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

"Wha-?'' she started, getting up.

''Kagome-sama! I was so worried!'' cried Sango as she rushed towards Kagome.

''Wha-?''

''When I heard InuYasha yell I got so scared!''

''Wha-?''

''Is that all you know how to say?'' demanded an annoyed InuYasha.

''Of course not.'' Kagome said camly, regaining full use of her senses.

There was an odd silence as Kagome took back her two guns from the man. But it was interrupted as they heard yelling coming from the corridors, not to far off.

''This way!'' they heard.

''Follow me." Kagome said urgently as she walked hurriedly through the passageway.

The two others followed without question, InuYasha grumbling something about an arrogant bitch...with beautiful eyes. (-.9)

Fortunatly for him, nobody other than him heard.

Kagome stopped in front of the heavy steel door of the Storage room. She thought quietly about their situation and to make a clear escape, she had to plan carefully.

Thanks to Shippou, the electricity and the safety line was 'unplugged'. The security cameras were out of commission. As long as they didn't make too much noice, everything would go as smooth as peanut butter. And not the crunchy type. But there were still the two guards that they had locked in when Sango and her had arrived. They would have to dispose of them.

Kagome gave one of her guns to InuYasha. For a second their eyes met.

Kagome quickly tore away her gaze. Then, as swiftly and quietly as she could, she opened the door and entered the dark room. Sango took out her flashlight and closed the door behind InuYasha.

Kagome examined the room. There was no trace of the two men...

''It's them, the escapees!'' a voice whispered.

''Yup. "

Click!

''DUCK!" yelled Kagome

BANG!

The trio ducked as bullets made their way towards them. Kagome dove with Sango behind a few flower sacks, while InuYasha made his way behind a very large barrel.

''Taiyija, from where are the two guards shooting from?'' Kagome asked, not moving an inch.

''Somewhere on our right when we entered the room...'' she replied after she quickly turned around to shoot back.

Kagome noddded. She loaded her gun qickly.

Kagome suddenly stood up in the havoc of the room. It was like time had stopped as she aimed her gun towards the opposite side of the room. Bang! she pulled the trigger once and shot one of the poor men in the top of the head that wasn't hidden by the wooden boxes that he was hiding behind. As swiftly as before, she aimed her gun towards the other man. She positioned herself and and pulled the trigger...BANG! The second bullet soared through the air, but this time missed!

"Shit shit shit shit!'' she muttered under her breath as she ducked and somewhat gracefully dogded a bullet or two...(AN:I'd like to see that...)

Sango watched rather in awe at the girl's fighting. Now that she could actually watch a bit, she realized why Shippou trusted the girl. Although she had to say her plan is a bit crazy...

''She's completely insane...'' she said aloud to herself.

"I know..." said InuYasha, catching his breath, he had run from his hiding place to find Sango without getting hit. He was still a bit confused, but very impressed by Kagome's skill. Of course, he would never admit that.

"Who is she?'' he asked again.

''You never give up do you?"

'Why can't women just ANSWER the stupid question...God I'll never figure them out...'

"Will you just answer?'' he said, really annoyed.

''Her name is Kagome Higurashi.'' she said breathlessly as she ducked, a small silver bullet missing her by barely half an inch.

Very suddenly the gunfire stopped. All was calm. Kagome was standing, catching her breath as she dropped her empty gun. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused, but a moment later they were emotionless and cold. InuYasha shivered inwardly. He knew many terrible people, killers and terrorists. But Kagome eluded him; he couldn't understand the way she acted.

She was...beautiful. No doubt about that. Beautiful wasn't even powerful enough word to describe her. There was something majestic about her. Something... InuYasha was at total loss of words...(me too)

What was it about her?

His instinc felt incredible loneliness and sadness whenever she was around.

Sango and him got up and Sango walked towards the hole, their escape route, but not without glancing at Kagome. InuYasha, not knowing what to do, just stood there.

Kagome was pilling boxes and barrels in front of the door, trying to block it. But she was having a hard time picking up the heavy containers. InuYasha went over to help. He was very strong, but these boxes were extremely heavy, even for him!

"I don't want anyone to jump in on us. Although with all the racket we made, I wouldn't besurprised if a deaf person knew where we are.''

She shoot him a glance.

''Arigato.'' she said calmly. With that she went to help Sango.

InuYasha looked surprised. She had thanked him! He wasn't expecting that!

''I'm lost...'' he grumbled to himself.

The prison security continued looking for them, but since they suspected they had already left the builing, they were now searching the grounds. As they suspected, the trio had left the building. But they weren't escaping by water. Nope.

Miroku and Shippou had rented a black jaguar (I loooove jags...) and were waiting a kilometer south on the side of the highway.

The escape, although not the same as the arrival, was similar. They exited the concrete building by the tunnel, but instead of going by the beach, they escaladed the cliff that wasn't really that steep and hid in the plants till the apropriate time where they would get to the highway and meet up with the two boys.

Kagome was alone, fiddling with the long knife, the only weapon she had kept. Her eyes were distant, and even though it was pretty dark, InuYasha could see a nostalic look on Kagome's face. This emotion was constantly replaced by her cold one. Sango looked at the young man. He was being awfully quiet.

He was looking at Higurashi.

"Have you seen her eyes?'' she asked in a low voice.

InuYasha grunted in response.

''They're beautiful, aren't they?'' she said, taking his rude noise as a yes.

''Feh.'' he said, pretending to be bored.

"Shippou says she saw really atrocious things as a kid...wonder what it is...'' she mused, more to herself than the silver-haired boy, but he heard it anyway.

''Whatever.'' InuYasha said moodily. So Miss I'm-so-great had a bad childhood...It's not like he cared. --'

Yeah.

Right.

\\\\\\\\ 

Midnight arrived at a slow pace. The threesome was still dissimulated in the bushes. By some unknown miracle, they weren't found.

InuYasha was pretty tense, and was starting to feel nervous and worried. He was wondering how much longer it was going to be before they could leave. He was also a bit uncomfortable about being around two girls...

'I've been locked up for too long!' he thought, annoyed at his own thoughts.

"Oy, wench.'' he said, bored, to Kagome, who was watching out in the opposite diection.

''I have a name.'' she replied stiffly, still not turning around.

''Feh. When are we getting out of here?"

But Kagome never answered. Instead, she got up slowly, beckoning him to follow her. Sango also had gotten up.

''Don't make any noise. Walk as silently as you can, unless I tell you to run. Don't shoot if not necessary.'' She said, redying herself for a carefull escapade.

''Yes, sir.'' said InuYasha sarcastically. He stopped smirking when he saw a the end of a Kagome's gun right in between his eyes.

''Don't make it necessary for me to kill you.'' she said without changing her tone before removing the gun.

InuYasha and Sango both gulped. Kagome was a bit too serious...

\\\\\\\\ 

A very sleek black jaguar was racing along the curvy coast, going at the maximum speed it could achieve. The passengers, if they looked at the window, could only see stripes of very repitive colors...

The car was being vainly followed by a hord of police cars. But they were no match for Kagome's reckless yet skillfull driving. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was driving the car.

And yes, the passengers were clinging on to their seats, holding on for dear life. Sango was (although I'm sure she had no idea) clinging on to Miroku in the back seat. Miroku hadn't noticed yet. Shippou was next to the two lovebirds, was sitting completly strait, eyes wide open, with a very pale face. His nails had dug into the seat, almost making holes in the leather, helping him keep balance as the car swayed nervously.

In the front seat sat InuYasha, and he was, well, not terrified, but...

''Why the hell are we going so fast wench?''

"Will you shut up? Did it ever occur to you that if I-(car swayed to the right, causing him to fly into the window)- ever loose my focus, we'll all die?''

InuYasha could not help but REALLY start freaking out at that comment.

Suddenly the car stalled.

Everybody was sent flying forward.

Sango realised how close to Miroku she was. Miroku noticed too...

''Hentai!''

SLAP!

Kagome suddenly felt like she was going to cry out of frustration.

The car wasn't working. The police was on their trails. It was at least four in the morning. The other one...Read the paragraphe before this one to know.

InuYasha realised the problem.

''I'll check the engine.'' he said grumpily as he got out of the car.

Kagome got out too, grumbling about annoying people. InuYasha opened the front of the car and started inspecting the motor.

''Grrr...I can't touch the damn engine!'' he growled.

Kagome suddenly pushed him away and looked at the burning engine.

''Sango!'' she yelled.

''Huh?" said a pissed off Sango through her open window.

Kagome explained the situation quickly. Sango took one look at the engine and her knowledge in machinery kicked in. She started rummaging through the motor, looking for the problem. Obviously the battery wasn't dead, and they still had gas in the tank, so the problem was a bit difficult to find. InuYasha was helping, or at least trying to act like he knew something.

Shippou and Miroku had gone outside the car, and were casually leaning against the side of the black jaguar.

''A woman handy with cars...'' he said dreamily, "Sango truly is a wonderfull lady...''

Shippou rolled his eyes.

They all froze when they heard police sirens blaring in the distance. They all rushed inside exept Kagome, who was closing the front of the car. She then walked calmly to the door and saw a police car making it's way towards them. She then entered the car and turned the key in the ignition. With a horrible screech of the wheels, wich caused everyone except Kagome to flinch, the car jolted into gear and raced back onto the highway.

Kagome's eyes shined for a second as she received an adrenaline rush from the speed. She started smiling smugly.

"I'm going to dump these poor loosers.'' she said, pressing even more on the gas pedal.

InuYasha saw the evil glint in her eye right before the car suddenly augmented it's speed, and he was thrusted back in his seat.

Shippou started yelling.

Miroku was still holding a terrified Sango as the car swayed dangerously as it turned sharply at a turn. He wasn't even thinking lecherous thoughts! He was too surprised at having Sango in his arms again. And he was terrified.

Kagome got them all away, of course. After a very, very long drive, Kagome finally stopped at a five-star hotel in Tokyo, and payed an incredible amount of money for them to keep quiet about there presence. They had a nice suit with four bedrooms, each one had a bathroom, a living room and a small bar. It was modern and pretty luxiourious. There were large windows, showing them the breathtaking view of the sun setting on the capital. They were on the top floor of the suite. Miroku asked who got wich room.

Everyone except Kagome forgot they were tired and rushed to check the rooms.

Kagome gave in to sleep and fell to the ground unconcious. Her face looked peacefull as she finally rested. It had been more than eighteen hours that she had been driving non-stop, taking wild and ridiculous detours to loose the police on there heels. She had done a good job.

InuYasha came back out of his room to get something to drink from the bar. He noticed Kagome lying on the floor. Carefully picking her up, he brought her to his room and lay her gently on his bed. He took her guns from their place, attached on her hip by her belt and pulled off her tight boots. He placed the objects on the bedside table and closed the lights as he left, taking one last look back at the sleeping girl.

When he shut the door he realised that the three others were just standing there, gaping at him.

"Quit staring!'' he hissed, leaving towards the small bar once again.

''InuYasha,'' said Miroku with a small glint in his eye, ''What did you do to Kagome-sama?"

InuYasha whirled around, facing the pervert.

''Get that useless mind of yours out of the gutter, Houshi.'' he growled.

''InuYasha, where not blind idiots. A woman and a man together in the same room-'' Shippou started.

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?" InuYasha roared.

"Shhh! Kagome's sleeping!'' remaked Sango, rolling her eyes slightly at the behaviour of the three boys.

InuYasha explained what happened.

"And when I saw her one the floor, I just brought her to my room. That's all you lech!''

''To your room? Why not just dump her in one of ours? Why so generous?''

"Give me a break!'' he cried out of exasperation. Now that Kagome occupied his room, he was going to have to sleep on a couch, unless he decided to share the bed with the crazy young girl, wich he was CERTAINLY not what he was going to do!

'Not that I wouldn't mind... WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?' he thought.

He stormed to the couch and lay down.

Miroku suddenly got an idea. He whispered it into Shippou's ear. Shippou grinned evilly.

InuYasha woke up the next morning not knowing where he was. Images rushed through his mind as he recalled the previous events. He then realised where he was. And he was not where he had fallen asleep, on the couch...

He...

Was...

In...

A...

Bed...

And on the other side of the bed was the beautifull sleeping figure of Kagome.

Good thing he was still dressed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he roared, suddenly realising he was in bed with a girl. He jumped out and started running out of the room, his mind clouded by disgusting thoughts.

Kagome jolted from her sleep, her hand raised as if she was holding a knife.

'Where am I?' she frowned. She looked next to her, seeing the ruffled sheets...her eyes were wide open with realisation.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screached at the top of her lungs, jumping out of bed and running out of the room swiftly.

Without forgetting her knife.

Miroku and Shippou both gulped.

It was a long time before Kagome was calmed down from trying to scalp InuYasha alive. Even after, the glares InuYasha received were so damn scary he had to hide behind one of the others.

She was fuming and furious still after, and drank her tea grumbling. InuYasha too was in a rather bad mood, but it wasn't because he didn't sleep well, more of the contrary.

Kagome realised this too, but shoved those thought away as she finished her morning tea. The others were eating their breakfast in silence. Sango was extremely angry at Miroky and Shippou. She couldn't believe what they had done and couldn't understand why, either.

"Are you almost done eating?'' Kagome asked. ''We have to buy new clothes for you.'' she added in an even tone, not letting her anger show, although she was obviously fuming.

''Are you buying everything?'' asked Shippou. Kagome nodded.

They were all in a large department store, buying as much as they could of supplies. They were also on the lookout for any policemen, they were still being chased.

Kagome had already finished her shopping. She was now wearing black satin pants and a black tank top. Going for a 'Matrix' look, she also bought a long black leather jacket and a pair of black sunglasses. She was carrying a black bag that held more clothes and a few other various objects. She kept her hair in a long braid. She was stunning to look at. Right now she was with the boys in the video arcade waiting for Sango to finish shopping. She wasn't playing any games, so she watched InuYasha get creamed. To pass unnoticed, InuYasha had died his hair black and cut it slightly shorter, but it was still pretty long for a boy.

Now he was racing againts Miroku and was winning at this brand-new racing game they had. You had to wear a healmet that made you not feel the speed you were going at, and you sat in carseats in front of a wheel. InuYasha had seen how Kagome drives, and was inspired by her. Shippou was racing too, but the computer genius was getting creamed by someone else. She was a blond-haired girl, because her medium length hair was coming out of her helmet. She was dressed in a red tank-top and black pants.

When the race was over, Shippou took off his helmet and looked at the girl. His jaw fell open when she took off her helmet...

See ya next time! Ja Ne!

REVIEW OR I"LL RUN AFTER YOU WITH A KNIFE!lol!


	8. Chapter seven: Pause, meet Aino

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Happy?

Silver Weapon

Chapter seven

by JapaneseDragon

When the race was over, Shippou took off his helmet and looked at the girl. His jaw fell open when she took off her helmet...

She flipped her head side to side, waving the light mass of thin blond hair and she scratched herself behind the ear.

Her face was pale, and she had pale freakles around her nose. She was quite tall. She was of the same height as Shippou, although she was fourteen. Her black eyes seemed to sparkle and, odd enough, she had catlike eyes. She was extremely cute, and looked like she had a strong personality, although not in an unkind way.

Shippou was staring, his mouth open. His heart was beating way to fast.

The blond girl put her hand in front of Shippou.

"Nice race.'' she said, smiling.

InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango (who just arrived) were listening attentively (although InuYasha and Kagome thought it was ridiculous and pretended not to care).

Shippou took her hand.

"Yeah...Nice...loved it!" he said, unfocused.

InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Let's do that again, one of these days. Here's my number. I'm Kirara Ako. Who are you?''

"I'm...uh...uh...I mean...err...What was the question?"

Kirara giggled and smiled.

"Your name?''

"Oh! It's Shippou!" he cried, blushing furiously, mentally slapping himself.

Miroku started laughing furiously.

"Anyways, see you soon, Shippou!"

She waved and left the arcade.

"I am a little balloon of happiness floating in a sky of ecstasy..." he said, smiling goofily at the paper.

"That's fine. Just tell us when you've come back to reality. We've got work to do." snorted InuYasha.

Shippou blushed, realizing they were there.

"Nice moves, Shippou." Miroku teased him, ruffling his hair.

"Err...What's my name again?'' he imitated a clueless Shippou, laughing  
hystrically.

Shippou blushed furiously. He tugged at his shirt nervously.

"Shippou, if you want my advice, don't mess with women. It's safer that  
way." said InuYasha.

Kagome's eyebrow raised. What did he know? She decided to leave them to  
tease Shippou and sat down at a shooting stand.

The guns were toys, but Kagome never missed her target and she took this  
seriously, as if it was training. Soon, there was a crowd around her,  
watching her in awe. Boys were even whistling.

"You go, doll!" one guy whistled. Unfortunately for him, InuYasha grabbed  
him and said in a low and dangerous voice:

"Don't you dare.''

The poor guy nodded, eyes wide.

But Kagome's fan crowd didn't fade. Nor did neither the whistling nor the  
cheering. Especially by boys.

InuYasha could feel his anger rise.

"I never knew InuYasha was the possessive type..." whispered Sango to  
Miroku.

"That's because he's never found anyone to...'possess' before, to my  
knowledge." he said, smirking. Especially when...

"Hentai"

Slap.

The group decided to return to the hotel by subway. They were now looking  
at the very large map of the city's underground trains, trying to figure  
where they had to go.

InuYasha was pouting. He was not happy at all. He was furious by all the  
male attention Kagome had received.

He was starting to notice other things too. For instance, he realized a  
lot of men stole glances at her as they walked through the crowd. She was  
very beautiful, and although she was very cold to most people, she  
attracted a lot of attention.

The other thing he noticed was that he spent most of his time thinking  
about her.

'I'm not supposed to like her! Shit she's looking my way... She's wearing  
her stupid sunglasses. I want to see her eyes! WHAT? I'm losing it!  
Grrr...I know! She's a witch and she put a spell on me! Okay...That is  
the MOST retarded thought ever. Higurashi is not a witch that is for  
certain...

I'm confused...'

He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. The train suddenly stormed in  
the station and slowed down. Following the others, he entered and gripped  
the strap on the ceiling as the train left.

The subway car was extremely crowded and dirty. Men and women were there,  
including school children and teenagers coming back from school. It was  
very hard to move around.

InuYasha braced himself as the subway train raced on it's tracks.  
Suddenly it made a pretty sharp turn, and everyone inside was shoved to  
the left. Kagome slammed against him, not expecting the sudden  
turbulence. When the wide turn was completed, they all went back to their  
normal positions. But Kagome was still forced against him because someone  
decided to take up some more space. InuYasha was blushing furiously, and  
desperately trying to stop. He didn't dare move. Kagome was facing him,  
trying to get in a better position. Her sunglasses then fell off.

"Great.'' she said, and was about to pick them up when someone stepped on  
them and they broke.

"I can't believe it..." she said.

She stood up tall, about to tell of the person when the car abruptly  
stopped. Most people lost their balance. Kagome did because a man  
staggered and pushed her forward. She was about to fall on someone else,  
letting go of her strap when InuYasha caught her.

"Thanks.'' Kagome mumbled.

"Feh."He snorted, blushing furiously, his arm still around Kagome waist.

Kagome sighed, not unhappily, but tired. She was exhausted. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes.

"Are you sleeping?''

"No.'' she answered.

"Don't fall asleep on me.''

Kagome didn't answer but lifted her head.

The train stopped at their station, and Kagome left, followed by the others.

Miroku suddenly spotted someone with a gun leaving another subway car, and pointing it at InuYasha's head from far, trying to go unnoticed. He looked at Kagome, he had noticed too.

"Get down!" she yelled.

A gunfire was heard and there was a lot of screaming and yelling. A baby started crying behind Kagome. Thinking quickly, she took out a gun and shot the man twice.

Kagome made her way towards the dead man, when she was hit in her side by a metal pipe. She fell down, clutching her sides. Her gun was lying aimlessly on the ground.

"Oww...'' she wailed, in a lot of pain. Getting up, she kicked the woman who did it, but the girl dodged.

A very vicious catfight followed.

Miroku suddenly pulled Kagome away.

"The police is here. We have to leave!"

"Right behind you."

But she looked back.

She saw the pale, smirking face of her newfound enemy and rival.

Not to mention her clone...

Sango grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the chaos that reigned there.

InuYasha was still fighting against the police. He was almost shot twice.


	9. Chapter eight: The woman from the subway

AN:I am so sorry about the lateness, people, but life has been just hectic, with a capital H.

Hectic.

Anyways, thanks to all the reviewers, I reely love u guys! You guys keep me and this story alive litteraly!But I still need them coming!

I have a question, though, is my grammar bad?Like, horrible? I'm trying to do my best in respecting all the rules and such, but I'm human, I make mistakes! If you find it unnaceptable the fact that my grammar is an insult to the English language, please notify me and I'll get my friend Cassie to go over it. (Isn't that right, my good friend?)

The story is going to start in a sec, so before you guys get all excited, I just want to notice something.

I'm going to be posting a small, side story to Silver Weapon. It's going to talk about Kagome in her younger years, give a few details that might come in handy later on in the story for you guys, and show you what it was like for Kagome. I'll be showing you guys short glimpses of her life between the prolgue and chapter one of Silver Weapon. You guys are going to see how a sweet and kind little girl like Kagome becomes my kick-ass ruthless young woman who likes to kick some serious butt and is driven by her hunger for revenge.

Won't all of you guys like to know what happened? I'm positive you do, and instead of doing flashbacks, I'm going to write a side story. I don't know when I'll post it, but I'll keep you guys informed, and it'll be out soon!

Silver Weapon

Chapter eight

by Japanese Dragon

"Talking"

'Thinking'

change of scene

She saw the pale, smirking face of her newfound enemy and rival.

Not to mention her clone...

Sango grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the chaos that reigned there.

InuYasha was still fighting against the police. He was almost shot twice.

"Wait!" Kagome tore away from Sango and went back to fighting her way the crowd, running back to a struggling InuYasha.

"Hmph." she grumbled as her fist collided into a policeman's face.

The girl who looked like Kagome was edging to the edge of the platform, biting her lip.

"Wait, Kikyo!" InuYasha cried, walking quickly towards her.

The woman's black eyes darted towards him, their gaze piercing his heart.

InuYasha stopped in front of her, his eyes reproachfull and sad. He was taller than her.

Not too far, Kagome was watching as the two others stood there, oblivious.

Kagome felt a tingle of jealousy in her heart.

InuYasha could call this woman, apparently their new enemy,by her first name as if she was a close friend.

And yet he called her by insults?

Kagome had never felt this way.

'What's going on with me? Why does it even matter?' she felt suddenly so alone.

Sango and Miroku were fighting the police, and although they were out numbered by a little, they were winning gradually as they knocked them out one by one. But three were causing a problem, as they had a mastery in martial arts that rivalled theirs. It was harder to take them down. Somebody had sent off an alarm, blocking the subway train at their station.

Shippou was nowhere in sight. Kagome prayed for his safety.

"Why did you betray me?" cried out Kikyo.

"What?"

"Traitor. Don't fool me. You...took advantage of me once...You made me believe you cared..."

InuYasha cut her off by grabing her two wrists.

"I did care! I still do, Kikyo! Damnit, I want to know why you tried to kill me!"

Kikyo kicked him in the shins, holding in tears.

"Don't..." she suddenly jumped down the platform, followed by a few other policemen.

InuYasha was about to run after her in the dark tunnel, when a voice behind him said;

"Don't."

The voice stung InuYasha. He turned around and faced Kagome.

Her face had a soft expression on it, nether sadness or happiness. But her eyes were slightly melancholic. (Look for the word in the dictionnary. I think it exists.)

InuYasha gulped.

"That woman, I recognise the name. Her name's Kikyo Onna. She works with Naraku..."

InuYasha's fist clenched so tightly, his nails cut his skin, drawing a little blood.

Kagome took his hand and unclenched it. His palms were red from the blood. She held his hand for a second, not moving, looking in his eyes.

"Don't. It's not worth damaging your hands like that. It leaves scars, and if you press too hard, it damages your aim when shooting."

She showed him a scar on her palm.

"I did that when I was twelve." she stated. Letting go of him, she walked away towards the others.

InuYasha looked at the tunnel sadly. He wiped his hand clean of blood on the shirt of a lying man that had been knocked out.

How on earth did he not realise?

'Kagome and Kikyo...I wonder if they're related...the ressemblance...they look like sisters!'

But their were differences. Like the eyes, Kagome had blue eyes, Kikyo had black. Kikyo was visibly older, around twenty years old, Kagome was eighteen.

InuYasha sighed.

Women. Don't mess with them.

Kikyo watched from the darkness as InuYasa left the subway station, accompanied by people she could not recognise. But her heart clenched when she saw how close InuYasha was to this young woman, watching her protectively and glaring at passerby's who layed their wandering eyes on her.

She took a deep breath.

She was replaced in InuYasha's heart.

"That is why you betrayed me..." she whispered.

She turned away, dissapearing into the crowd.

"She will die. He is mine."

They were all resting at the hotel. It was late in the afternoon, and the fight that had errupted in the underground had not gone unnoticed.

Sango was bandaging Miroku's arm. The policeman had cut him there with a knife. Miroku seemed in pain, but he was incredibly happy and content at having Sango this close to him.

Shippou had a small bruise on his cheek, but nothing worse.

InuYasha was unharmed, but very pensive.

Kagome was in the living room, leaning againt the large window, looking at the sunset.

The sky was of a beautiful contrast of orange, pink and blue.

She took in a deep breath.

She felt eyes upon her.

She looked behind her.

InuYasha was looking at her.

"What?"

''Feh." he walked towards the window and looked out.

Kagome's eyes slowly went from InuYasha, the view and back to InuYasha.

InuYasha could feel his face grow red. He was blushing.

Sango edged Miroku and Shippou out of the room.

"But-but...'' whined Shippou.

"No! This is their time, come on!" Sango hissed quietly, pushing the pervert and him 'delicatly' out of the room.

"How do you know Onna?" asked Kagome after a few silent seconds.

"None of your damn business." he growled.

Kagome sat down on the couch, still staring at the sunset.

"It is. I need to know why Kikyo attacked us today. You might know something."

"I have nothing to do with it! And I don't know her!"

"Sure didn't look that way.''

"Feh, bitch. It isn't what you think!"

''Yes, what am I thinking, InuYasha? You loved her InuYasha, that's obvious. But you can't let that interfere with the mission! Your infatuation could disadvantage us! She's with NARAKU, InuYasha, Naraku!'' she got up, and faced him.

InuYasha's anger flared.

"Shut up, whore. I know where my loyalties are!"

Something stung his heart.

Kagome's eyes were downright scary and furious.

"I TOLD YOU! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"QUIT YELLING! Bitch!"

"Asshole!''

"Wench!''

"Bastard''

"Low-life slut!''

SLAP!

InuYasha had a fire red handprint on his face now.

Kagome turned around, grabbing her coat.

"Wait... Higurashi! Wait!'' InuYasha bit his lip. He really did it this time. Kagome left the room.

He collapsed on the couch.

Right just then, he would've gladly twisted someone's neck.

THAT'S CHAPPIE 8! MHUAHAHAHA!

right.

Next chapter i'll focus more on kiraraXshippou and put some great sangoXmirouku moments too.

I'll also start extending the plot a bit more, adding a few new characters soon.-

good news for sesshy fans!

sesshoumaru will make his appearance in a few chappies!

YAY!

Oh, by the way, ratings MAY go up because of alot of violence coming in soon. I dont want to get my story deleted, thank you very much.

Right, now this story will be pretty long, and might have a sequel. I wanna see if i can get more than a hundred reviews! Reviewer number 100 will get something special, most probably.

REVIEW!

V V V V V V V V

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter nine: Street fight

Disclaimer: Does it freakin look like I own InuYasha? sheesh.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Silver Weapon

Chapter nine

by JapaneseDragon  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome turned around, grabbing her coat.

"Wait... Higurashi! Wait!'' InuYasha bit his lip. He really did it this time. Kagome left the room.

He collapsed on the couch.

Right just then, he would've gladly twisted someone's neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippou sighed as he typed onto his keyboard a few numbers as he was cracking the hotel security. It was at least eleven at night. He yawned, stretched and scratched the back of his head lazily.

He rubbed his eyes.

He waited a few seconds impatiently as the computer was fiddling around with the software.

"I'm in!'' he said exitedly, navigating the hotels security.

'I am the non-stoppable Shippou Kitsune! All hail to king Shippou!' he thought goofily. His fantasy took a turn for the worst though, when he imagined thousands of tomatoes beeing flung at him. (happens to me ALOT!)

He searched his jean pockets for a mint. Instead, he pulled a thin strip of paper.

"Kirara...'' he said aloud.

He smiled, recalling her face in his mind, remembering her pretty eyes and that smile...

He turned back to the laptop screen, memorising her number. He slipped the paper absentmindedly back in his jeans.

He suddenly noticed something amiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango couldn't sleep. She lay, in her soft, large bed, wide awake.

She stared into the darkness, thinking about the past events.

She turned on her side, closing her eyes.

'Brother...where are you now? Are you alright?' she thought, a tear falling down her soft cheek, remembering that fatefull event.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Flashback  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Kohaku! No, Kohaku!'' screamed a younger Sango, struggling to break free of six massive men holding her in place.

A young teenage boy with black hair was put to sleep with some chloroform by a thug. He fell to the ground, dropping a metal bar he was using to attack the street thugs.

"Sister...help...''

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed, frantic.

The thug picked up the boy and brought him away. Sango was hit hard on the head. The last words she heard before blacking out were:

"Naraku only wants the boy. Come'on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
end of flashback  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She dug her head in her pillow, crying silently.

'My little brother...Kohaku...Please be safe...Don't be dead...Kami keep him alive. Hear my prayer, please...'

''Please...'' she choked out, swallowing a tear or two.

She sat up and got out of bed. She walked across the dark room and opened the shutters of the window. The large window gave a spectacular view of Tokyo. She sighed.

Sango leaned against the window, looking down to the streets, but quickly looked away. She was scared of heights.

'It's okay, stupid, you won't fall!' she thought, looking down again with a sort of morbid fascination at the crowded streets. It was night, and the sky was lit with stars, and the buildings had many lit windows. The streets below were also illuminated.

She smiled weakly.

It was so beautifull.

She closed the binds and walked out of her room silently. Dressed in nothing but boxers and a small T-shirt, she shivered at the coolness of the hallway...

She slid down the hallway, attempting to reach the bathroom without beeing caught or waking anyone up.

She failed that, when a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"Anything wrong, my lovely Sango?" Miroku said calmly in the darkness.

'Not anymore...'

"Yes, now that you're here." she hissed. Downright lie.

He let go of her wrist gently.

"Why were you crying?'' he asked, genuinely concerned. Sango noticed this.

"You listened?''

''No, but you have traces of tears on your face...''

Sango frowned. It was dark, how could he see? She sighed.

"It's about my brother...'' she said sadly.

"Kohaku? I remember him.'' he acknowledged.

"He was kidnapped, and I believe Naraku has him..." tears started going softly down her cheeks.

Miroku bit his lip, and hugged her.

Unfortunatly for him, his hand... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't till the next morning, that they realised Kagome was gone.

InuYasha was forced to explain what happened the night before, and Sango 'almost' knocked him out, calling him an; ''insensitive, stupid, stubborn jerk!''

Shippou had checked the security cameras, and found out that Kagome had left by the front door around nine last night.

"Let's go look for her!'' wailed Shippou.

They all left, including a grumbling InuYasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was in the middle of a gunfight.

BANG! BANG!

She ducked behind a car, missing the bullet by less than an inch. Taking a deep breath, she got back up and shot the attacker.

The other woman had black hair, and frightening red eyes. Her long black hair was tied in a bun on the top of her head, she was wearing a short red skirt and a black tank-top. She was extremely agile, doing summersaults in the air to dodge Kagome's deathly aim.

"Damn." the young teenager said, realising her gun wasn't loaded.

As she tried to get some new bullets as fast as she could from her jacket's pocket, she was kicked hard in the side, an attack that put her completly off guard. She was sent flying on the street.

Losing her gun, she feigned having passed out.

The older woman smirked and put her gun back inher belt.

Taking out a long, long knife from her boot, she laughed cruelly.

"Nice and clean, Naraku will be pleased.''

"I seriously doubt it.'' Kagome smirked, kicking her ennemy's 'sword' out of her hands and grabbed Kagura's hand, pulling her down as she pulled herself up.

She immobilised the woman and pointed her ennemy's own arm at this woman's head.

"Who are you?'' she demanded.

"I am..named Kagura...'' the 'lady' panted.

"Well, Kagura, goodbye." Kagome was about to finish her off when she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd dispersed quickly from the strets, running away from a dangerous gunfight. InuYasha and the others were running towards the chaotic situation, certain that Kagome was there.

InuYasha was running at an incredible speed. Inside, his heart was beating two thousand times a second, making him get worried.

They arrived at a large steet, surrounded by tall buildings, there were cars everywhere, most abbandonned by their owners who had decided to run.

Shippou heart skipped a beat.

''Oh my god.''

A girl with long blond hair turned around and faced him.

"Shippou?''

"What did you do to Higurashi?'' demanded InuYasha.

Kirara looked at the situation, perplexed. Kagura got up and walked towards her.

"Thank you, Aino, without you, Higurashi would of killed me.''

Neither Kirara or Shippou was listening.

"You're with them?'' they both said at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome could hear a faint buzzing sound in the distance.

"You're with them?'' two familiar voices said.

She blinked and waited for her dizziness to dissipate, and for the world around her to stop spinning.

"What do you mean?'' screeched Kagura. Kagome didn't move, and recalled what happened.

'I was knocked out...that makes twice in the last three days. Not bad. Grr, my head hurts...' she said.

Kagura had turned her back to her, facing two youngsters in the middle of the street, Shippou and... as she recognised... Kirara. Everyone was watching them, actually.

Well, InuYasha was looking at Kagura angrily. He noticed Kagome's opened eyes, but she put a finger to her mouth, telling him to shut up. His gaze focused back to Kagura, still furious.

Kagome got up slowly and passed her arm around Kagura's neck and pressed hard.

"Grah...Hiin..." she choked, trying to pull off Kagome's arm.

Kirara spun around and ran towards them, pushing Kagome off the almost dead woman. She pulled out a gun, and threatened Kagome with it.

"Don't move!" she said, finger resting dangerously on the trigger.

Kagome bit her lip. She looked at Kirara strait in the eye.

"What do you want? Why did you and Kagura attack me?''

If looks could kill, Kirara would of been a little mound of mush right now.

"We want it, Higurashi. The jewel. Let this be a warning, little girl, Naraku wants it." Kagura said, and then looked at Kirara, and nodded.

"Sorry, Shippou...'' she whispered, before throwing a small tube on the ground next to her.

The tube exploded, emitting a thick, black gaz, that rapidly covered the whole street. Everyone started screeming and covering their eyes.

Kagome fell to the ground, closing her eyes and clutching her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagome opened her eyes again, the cloud was dissapating, and the gang was coming towards her.

"They fled, taking advantage of the confusion.'' Miroku stated, helping her up. Soon, he was on the ground with three bumps on his head.

"Pervert." Kagome, Sango and InuYasha said.

Shippou sighed, frowning.

Kagome looked at him softly.

"Shippou...''

"Leave me alone.''

Kagome blinked.

"Com'on'' InuYasha said grumpily, ''Let's get out of here before the police shows up.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They decided to leave Tokyo for the time being, deciding to go to Kagome's villa up north.

So now Kagome's black jaguar was slithering across the deserted highway at a fast pace.

"InuYasha, go faster!'' Kagome said.

"Look, wench, shut-up! I'm driving, so deal with it! I can't go faster!''

"Call me by my name!'' screeched Kagome angrily.

InuYasha turned the wheel sharply.

"Do you even know how to drive?'' Kagome asked, perplexed.

"Don't they make the perfect couple?'' Miroku said happily. Sango and Shippou looked at him strangely.

"You know, I think he needs glasses.'' stated Shippou.

''Why?" Miroku frowned.

"You're as blind as a bat.'' Sango answered.

In the front of the car, Kagome and InuYasha stopped fighting, ignoring the other, each in deep thought.

In the back, Sango was beating up Miroku, and Shippou was thinking about Kirara.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome said softly to InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at her as if she was a ghost.

"About last night...It really isn't any of my business, your relation with her..."

'I was...jealous, I suppose...the way you looked at her...'

She was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry too. I got carried away.''

Now Kagome was looking at him like he was a ghost.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kagome smiled. A real, genuine smile.

InuYasha glued his eyes to the road and gulped.

"How touching!" exclaimed Miroku. He whispered in Kagome's ear:

"So...can I be godfather for your children?"

"HENTAI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER NINE IS DONE!

REVIEW!

Next chappie will have;

-lots of action

-romance(Kag/Inu moments to make Cassie happy, and a good deal of Shippou/Kirara too! MS fans are gonna have to wait a bit more though, but not very long!)

-angst (Kagome deals with the feelings from her past!)

-suspence! u have no idea...

-NARAKU COMES IN! EVERYONE GET THEIR TORTURE INSTRUMENTS OUT!

-AND EVEN: SESSHOUMARU APPEARANCE (this time for real!) YAY! SESSHY!

-Rin?...

by the way, i recently discovered what Rin means in japanese!

it means: 'park!'

REVIEW! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review!

and...

Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! Review!Review! lol

Ja ne

JapaneseDragon


	11. Chapter ten: Attack in the night

**AN**; I am so sorry! I have just been overloaded with work recently. Gomen Gomen!

**Update:...21/05/2004  
**  
I corrected most grammar errors and changed the names of Manten and Hiten, correcting the mistakes, but you don't have to read it again...

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, I would be rich and famous...**

Legend:  
  
Flashback

-----change of scene----

'Thinking'

"Talking''

**SILVER WEAPON**

Chapter ten

by JapaneseDragon

_Now Kagome was looking at him like he was a ghost._

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kagome smiled. A real, genuine smile.

InuYasha glued his eyes to the road and gulped.

"How touching!" exclaimed Miroku. He whispered in Kagome's ear:

"So...can I be godfather for your children?"

"HENTAI!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and InuYasha did not say anything else for a while, and exchanged glances now and then. How in hell could of Miroku thought such a perverted thing? That guy was twisted...

Shippou had fallen asleep, InuYasha's slower driving was easier to sleep in, and he was bored. Miroku and Sango had practically fallen asleep in each other's arms unconsciously. It was very cute.

On the horizon, the sun was starting to set. Kagome yawned, covering her mouth, and flexed her fingers. They were itching to do something.

She looked into the sky and saw a flock of cranes flying together in the sunlight. They looked like white angels flying in a contrast of orange light, flapping their beautiful wings. Kagome let herself smile. Her mother used to love cranes...The way they would fly, their majestic demeanor...They were beautiful...

She watched them until they disappeared from sight. Kagome took off her sunglasses and watched the setting sun.

"You okay?'' asked InuYasha hesitantly, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I'm fine.'' she answered calmly.

"Ok.'' InuYasha didn't know what to say.

"Thanks for asking, I suppose.''

"Feh.'' he blushed.

'Why am I blushing? Dang...'

She looked at him for a second.

''I'll drive now.''

"No.''

"What?''

''N.O. No. Your tired.'' he explained gruffly.

Kagome looked thoughtful.

'He's cares...That's sweet...He's not really ALL that annoying...' she smiled.

With that, she dozed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

"Kirara.''

"Yes, master.''

''Is the trap ready?''

"Yes...Manten and Hiten are getting ready to go.''

"Good.''

"Shall I go too?''

"No.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

The house was destroyed. She saw the corpses of her parents, lying on the ground, amongst the ruins of their once happy home.

Ash and Flames fell everywhere. The young girl ran towards her dad's body, engulfed by the rising flames. She wrapped her arms around his body. She didn't cry. She looked at her father's face. She looked at the flames.

Her whole world was shattered, burned, morphed into a burning hell.

She looked around.

She was alone. She had no more family. They were gone. She was alone.

She got up, heartbroken, and walked away from her house. Mommy...Daddy...

"Come BAAACK!" she yelled, crying. She fell to her knees.

''Don't leave me here...Don't leave me behind..''

End of Flashback

"FATHER! MOM! DONT TOUCH THEM! SOUTA! NOOOOO!" Kagome screamed in her sleep, but still didn't wake. InuYasha, startled; he pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car.

"Kagome! KAGOME! Snap out of it! Com'on!'' he opened her door and shook her lightly.

Miroku and Sango watched, very interested.

Shippou was asleep. (STILL? Ô.ò)

Kagome twitched nervously in her sleep, fear painted all over her face.

InuYasha never saw her act like this, it was scary.

"GYAAAA!'' she screamed, jerking upward, shaking, but finally up. She bumped her head against the ceiling, though.

"Owww...'' she rubbed her eyes and watched them all; looking at her expectantly.

''What?''

InuYasha reddened and went back to the wheel.

"I said-''

''Shaddup! I'm trying to drive!''

Kagome's eyes widened.

'I take back what I thought before...'

"Owww...''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was seriously pissed. Not only was InuYasha being rude, moody, and obnoxious (obnoxiously cute!), but also somehow they hit traffic as they left the small, deserted road they were on, and hit the main highway. She sighed, annoyed.

"I think it's time for Kagome-sama to take over the wheel.'' Miroku stated.

"I agree.'' Kagome added.

InuYasha growled. Angrily, he nodded.

Kagome and InuYasha switched places, InuYasha glaring at Kagome.

''What?''

"Nothing.'' he mumbled.

''Buckle up, my friends, for this won't be an enjoyable ride for those who are scared of an adrenaline rush...'' she said, smirking as she stepped on the gas pedal and turned the wheel violently. The car jerked, but pulled to the side and zoomed passed the other cars, who stared honking violently in protest.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and didn't dare take his eyes off the road before him.

Sango held onto Miroku's arm, squirming slightly as the car jerked dangerously as the crossed a bridge, almost flying off.

Miroku was on seventh heaven. His precious Sango was clinging on to him! Oh happy day! His heart was singing. He didn't dare do anything perverted; either out of respect for Kagome's need of unbroken concentration, or the fact is that Sango would throw him through the window if he dared.

Shippou grinned silently, his stomach doing a back flip as he recalled Kirara's face...

InuYasha was (still) sulking.

Kagome stopped the car suddenly on the side of a deserted road in the middle of the forest.

Everyone was flung forward apart from Kagome.

"We're here. Take your stuff and get out. I have to abandon the car here.'' she said, getting out, pulling a small black cloth shoulder bag.

She closed the door.

"What do you mean, leaving the car here?'' InuYasha said, getting out.

"The police probably knows what kind of car we drive now. It will take no time at all for them to track us if someone memorized the license plate. '' Shippou answered for her.

''Know it all.'' InuYasha scoffed.

"Shut up.'' Sango intervened before Shippou could answer to that. ''Shouldn't we erase our finger prints, too?'' she added to Kagome.

Kagome pulled her long black jacket on.

She looked at her.

''Good idea. Take care of that, please, while I take care of something.''

"What?'' InuYasha asked her.

''You.'' she slapped him.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

"That's for every time you insulted me or was rude or just plain IGNORED me.''

"What the fuck?''

"Shut up.''

She then added.

''When I've cooled off, you can address me. JUST LAY OFF!" she screamed in his ear.

He looked really surprised, but he shut up. She was very moody these days.

"You deserved it.'' Miroku said in his ear.

"I didn't do anything...unless...can she read minds?'' he whispered hastily.

Miroku rubbed his forehead.

''Say sorry and get this over with. You and your stupidity will lose us all.''

"Unless yours does first.''

Miroku rolled his eyes. InuYasha stopped off.

'InuYasha equals hothead, Kagome equals sexy babe with a mean attitude... They're perfect for each other, but nether will EVER admit that...' he sighed.

"Miroku, care to help me?''

"I'm all yours, my sweet-''

"Shut up and help me and Shippou clean the car!''

--------------------------At Kagome's house----------------------

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

One after the other, the three black bullets went through the target, dead in the center. Kagome continued the shooting as she practice in the room set up especially for it.

Kagome's determined faced never faltered as she continued shooting and destroying, one after the other, her targets.

InuYasha was watching in fascination as she was shooting gracefully through the wide window. He was sitting in a tree, looking at the sunset and occasionally would turn his head to watch Kagome shredding up the poor straw targets. He gulped. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach that she would shoot him in the back if he wasn't looking. He almost shuddered.

No. She wouldn't do that.

He watched her as she put away her two black guns. She put away their case in their appropriate shelves, and took out an old wooden box.

She pulled from it a silver gun with bloodstains on it.

She bit her lip as she looked at it. Putting it back in, she put it away hastily.

InuYasha frowned.

''What the hell?'' he murmured.

She fell to her knees, her hands holding her head, her slightly wavy hair covering her face. She was shaking.

'Is she crying? K'so...' he swore.

But she wasn't crying.

She was trying with all her might not to.

She fell to the ground, sound asleep in a world of nightmares.

InuYasha jumped down from her tree and ran to the inside the room. She was lying by the shelves. He turned her over and examined her face. No, she hadn't cried. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He gently picked her up bridal style and brought her out of the shadowy room into the fading sunlight. He brought her to her room, inwardly savoring every moment she was in his arms like this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around midnight, movement shattered the unbroken silence and calm that held around Kagome's estate. Ten men dressed completely in black, with masks over their faces, infiltrated the property, somehow getting past the security. As quietly as mice and as deadly as a snake they made their way into the ancient courtyard.

One man took off his mask and told the others to search all the rooms.

He entered Kagome's room and knelt besides the sleeping woman.

Bending over her silently, about to cover her mouth with a piece of cloth, but something cold and hard sliced through his stomach before he could do anything.

Kagome forced the knife in a bit more, in such a way that would could see a pointy edge sprouting from his back, cutting through his black shirt.

She kicked away the dead man from her, pulling out the bloody knife out. Blood was leaking through the floor and all over her. Kagome took the thirty-centimeter long knife and walked out cautiously into the night, only to find Miroku and Sango fighting side by side against four men, and Shippou was running around frantically, trying to escape from one man (literally) chasing him.

Kagome threw her knife through that man's head, seriously defigurating him, and ran towards the fallen body to retrieve her sword-like knife.

Shippou was throwing up.

Kagome rolled her eyes, took out her knife from the back of the man's head and ran to the other rooms, looking for InuYasha and the other 'ninjas'.

She entered a room (the dining room) and looked around cautiously. Nobody was there, but she could've sworn she had heard someone. Still suspicious, she turned around to leave, but something hit her on the back of her head.

Hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was fighting alongside Miroku, trying to take out the still standing men (only two left) and knock them into dreamland.

Miroku did a formidable right hook on one of the poor guy's face and he clutched his nose, deconcentrated, but fell down as Miroku finished him off.

Sango took a steel boomerang from her back and knocked the other guy with it. The boomerang was very sharp-edged and hard, yet light. It was as long as her arm, and perfectly shaped. (Like her boomerang in the manga, just smaller.) Don't ask me how she carried it on her back, she just did.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded. Good job.

Shippou walked to them.

''Where's Kagome...and InuYasha, for that matter?'' the younger one asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think you're going?"

InuYasha landed before a sturdy (fat) man, in his arms was a lifeless Kagome.

His blood boiled and he flexed his fingers.

He looked at the man strait in the eye. The man almost staggered. He tried to find a way past InuYasha.

''Give me the girl.'' InuYasha said imperatively.

The man didn't say anything.

"Give.Me.Kagome.Now.'' He snarled again.

Without further ado, InuYasha launched himself at the man, punching him in the face, grabbing Kagome out of his reach.

'Almost too easy.' InuYasha thought, laying Kagome on the ground, kneeling by her. He looked back, and watched as the man hurriedly took off his mask and wiped the blood from his face. He then felt the top of his bald head (which InuYasha just noticed).

"My last hairs...gone...GONE! NOOO!" He cried frantically, on the verge of tears.

InuYasha's eyebrow shot up.

''Who in bloody hell cares?'' InuYasha asked in a low voice, clueless.

"MY HAAAAAAAIIIIIR! NOOOOOOOO!" The man howled, crying.

"o.O''

The man was sobbing, but was also furious. He threw himself at InuYasha a, who only managed to get Kagome away at the last minute. He stood up and watched as this man hit the ground. This man was...just...

Retarded.

InuYasha waited expectantly for this man to regain his calm and for him to stop crying. Kagome still slumbering in his arms, rather peacefully.

Miroku, Sango and Shippou soon arrived at the scene. They looked strangely at the blubbering man. Then at InuYasha. Miroku saw Kagome in his arms and smirked, earning him a few glares.

They all sweat-dropped as their attention focused on the psychopath in front of them.

He was looking strait at InuYasha furiously.

''You made my last three pieces of hair fall out! You will pay!''

"For...hair?'' InuYasha quickly got out of the way and gave Kagome to Sango and Shippou before punching him again.

The fight was rather unbalanced; the man had no freaking idea of what he was doing. You could almost say he was doing more damage to himself than to InuYasha.

"Tut tut tut... Are you really that pathetic, Manten?''

A tall, rather good-looking but cruel man suddenly made his appearance.

''Hiten...brother-''

''You displease me.''

"I'm sorry.'' Manten said quickly, lowering his head in shame.

"So.'' Hiten turned around to face InuYasha, '' I will only say this once, Naraku gets what he wants. Naraku wants your girl who you are so possessively protecting.''

Hiten smirked.

''Easy enough to understand, bastard?''

"Fuck off.''

''Language! We have a small child in our presence.'' he nudged towards Shippou. ''By the way, kid, Kirara says ''Hi''.'' he sniggered as Shippou glared at him.

InuYasha was about to attack him when Hiten took out a gun. He twirled it around his finger arrogantly and stopped it in a shooting position.

He smirked.

"Now hand over the girl nicely...before I shoot you.''

"Keep on dreamin'.'' InuYasha retorted.

Hiten shot InuYasha.

The bullet was heading strait for his heart.

And InuYasha wasn't moving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha couldn't move. He had no idea why. It was like he was paralyzed, as if he knew his time was up, and nothing could save him; as if it was destiny. No thing and no one could save him from this fate.

Well...

''Baka! Do you want to die?'' yelled Kagome, pushing him out of the way.

The bullet ended ripping through her side, ripping a great amount of skin and a small part of her black tank top. She fell over InuYasha.

He got up on his knees shakily, and confused.

Kagome winced slowly as she collided unto the floor. She placed her hand on InuYasha's shoulder and got up.

''Herr...''she breathed rather raspily, ''what's going...on exactly?'' she asked, ''Last thing I remember was getting hit on the head...''

InuYasha got up next to her.

"This bastard's called Hiten. That coward behind him is his brother or something Manten. He's angry because his hairs fell off...''

Kagome tried not to look completely perplexed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

**AN:**

CLIFFIE! I am so sorry! This chapter was gonna be so much longer! Than my computer crashed and this chappie got deleted and I had to rerite it and omg! Im still pissed! But aren't you all proud? I spent two days non stop on my pc reriting it for u so that I could post it today or tomorrow...im wacked, my fingers hurt, and I have a few announcements...

Anyways, ive decided to accept flames.

Gasps.

So if you hate me or the story, say it.

Id like that.

Just keep in mind that you will be laughed at, but I will take ur comments in consideration, so ur flaming time wont be wasted. I have that much respect for u "Flamers"...

I recently got a e-mail ( not a review that appears on about how badly and wannabee my Kagome is, and she is way too OC and other bullshit.

Um...excuse me?

If u haven't noticed, my dear flamer friend (for her sake I will not name her, and yes, she is someone I now...and lucky her, she doesn't even know hoo I am in return, rather ironic and complicated, but im not going to tell that story now...) that is the WHOLE FREGGIN POINT OF FANFICTION!

Fanfiction is about taking characters of one book, anime or movie, and putting them in new places, changing scenarios or giving them new abilities and attitudes. My fic is an AU, wich means that I changed a whole lot. I have to say that I played with my characters and tortured them, getting Kagome to a point where she is like a kick-ass woman who has one goal in life: revenge. I had to torture my favorite character, give her a sad and painful past, and give her nothing but an even worse future to be able to imagine and write her like I did. But it will be a future where she will prove herself worthy and thanks to a few of the characters and events, calm down her never ending anger and angst.

I almost to a point where I want to kick myself for doing this to Kagome. You do understand that this Kagome is the opposite of the original Kagome; who sweet, caring, gentle and rather emotionnal into a harsh, ruthless woman who hides everything that comes close to emotions, even if that's hard sometimes. But the point is, I changed and molded a completely new characters.

And im sorry if u find her a wannabee.

Im sorry that u don't like her.

But.I.don't.care.

That's all for my ranting!

**Review responces:**

-Yuni: glad u liked it

-cherry blossomz: lol, ya I was a bit hyper when I did that

-kiko: lol, glad u like it so much

-Orion Kohaisho: are you okay? Did u die of a heart attack because of kirara/Shippou? Are you dead? Omg, im gonna get a heart attack too! gasps and dies too jk...im hyper...

-Kagome21: Im Updating!

**Ja ne**

Japanese Dragon


	12. Chapter eleven: The shortest chapter

AN:

I am back! Anyways, sorry for the wait, but I was hoping to get more reviews for the last chappie.

I was rereading the last chapter and it just got on my nerves. It's real crap, in my opinion. It didn't come out at all like it was supposed to. And I wrote it in a rush...

I really want to rewrite it, but I have very little free time with the end of term exams coming up. So it's going to stay like it is for the moment...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

**Silver Weapon**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Chapter eleven

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

by Japanese Dragon

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-------------change of scene-------------

_Flashback_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

_He got up on his knees shakily, and confused._

Kagome winced slowly as she collided unto the floor. She placed her hand on InuYasha's shoulder and got up.

''Herr...''she breathed rather raspily, ''what's going...on exactly?'' she asked, ''Last thing I remember was getting hit on the head...''

InuYasha got up next to her.

"This bastard's called Hiten. That coward behind him is his brother or something Manten. He's angry because his hairs fell off...''

Kagome tried not to look completely perplexed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

"He's angry because his hairs fell off?''

''Yeah.''

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Stupid, I know...'' InuYasha added.

Kagome put her hand to her belt instinctively to find her weapon.

''Kuso...'' she whispered as her guns and her knife were gone. Time to resort to hand to hand combat. Now if only Hiten lost his gun, life would be easier...

She winced as a drop of blood squeezed out of her side, where the bullet had scraped her skin. She was grateful it hadn't actually pierced her skin.

Miroku and Sango both looked at each other.

"InuYasha! Catch!" quickly, Miroku threw him a gun. InuYasha caught it, and he and Kagome ran from Hiten who started shooting him the moment he figured InuYasha was armed.

InuYasha started shooting back and a gunfight started, although soon becoming a fistfight when both ran out of bullets. InuYasha had taken quite a toll. His cheek was cut and brused, a black eye, his arm shot, his shins bruised.

Hiten looked no better.

Kagome and Sango crept behind Manten while Miroku helped InuYasha (in vain, might I add). Kagome slid her arm around his thick neck and tightened her grip, choking him. Manten started debating furiously, but Sango shut him up quickly with her boomerang.

"Who sent you?'' Sango demanded. When Manten didn't answer, Sango lifted her boomerang dangerously.

"Naraku did!'' Manten squeaked hastily.

"Why?'' Kagome added.

''We had to kidnap you alive!'' he squeaked again.

''Why me?'' Kagome questionned, ''Why only me?''

"I don't know!'' he protested.

Kagome squeazed tighter and knocked Manten out.

She let go of him and he fell to the ground. The two girls nodded and tied him up. They had more questions for him.

They would ask him later.

In the mean time, they looked at InuYasha starting to win his fight with Hiten.

They didn't notice another an coming out of the shadows. Dressed in a dark purple, he got out a silent dart gun and aimed preciseley at Kagome.

Time to go into slumberland...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness, but the rest of the chapter got deleted! waaaaaaaaaah! and since i didnt want u wanting toooooo long, i posted this.

REVIEW IF U WANT ME TO CONTNUE!


	13. Chapter twelve: Kidnapped

**AN: I changed my pen name to Ryuu of the Broken Light...**

Also, read my profile for very, very important news!

Read on!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------

Silver Weapon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------

Chapter twelve

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------

by Ryuu of the Broken Light

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-------------change of scene-------------

_ Flashback_

_She let go of him and he fell to the ground. The two girls nodded and tied him up. They had more questions for him._

They would ask him later.

In the mean time, they looked at InuYasha starting to win his fight with Hiten.

They didn't notice anotherm an coming out of the shadows. Dressed in a dark purple, he got out a silent dart gun and aimed preciseley at Kagome.

Time to go into slumberland...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

When Kagome woke up, she found herself in a small room, walls painted white, on a mattress placed on the cold, uhmid ground. On the wall in front of her was an iron clad door.

Kagome sat up and looked around, and for the firt time in her life, she was scared.

Well, first time in a LONG time anyways.

She was desoriented, and not too sure what was going on.

And she had one hell of a migraine.

She rubbed her head painfully.

Getting up, she noticed she wasn't in her own clothes anymore.

She was wearing a white shirt that was very skmnpy, revealing her stomach, and she was wearing a small white skirt.

''What on earth?''

She walked towars the door wich was made of steel.

A real prison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mama!''_

''Kirara honey! Shhh...it's gonna be okay, trust me.''

''Mama...I'm scared...''

''Me too sweatheart. Me too.''

''What if he comes?''

''I won't let him take you.''

The young blond girl looked into her mother's fierce eyes.

''He won't hurt you as long as I'm around.''

''Don't go again, mama...please...''

And the older woman pulled the five year old into her arms, and hugged her tightly.

''I'll never leave you, Kirara. Never.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirara Aino woke up, startled.

Getting up from her simple bed, a thin white mattresslayedd on a black iron support, she walked across her small cell, her very plain living quarters in the HQ. AN: head quarters

The walls were of a pale grey concrete, and the door was made of steel. Next to the bed was a trunk, propped open on the wall, on the top lid was a mirror, andinsidem were clothes and her gun. She reached for a small frame, wrapped in a light blue sweater, and took it out gently.

In the frame was a photograph of her mother. The woman had short black hair, and a gentle, yet determined face. She had black eyes, and a thin mouth. Her face looked tired, but happy. She wasn't smiling, but her face was so calm she didn't need to. Her expression was calm, and at the moment, full of courage.

She was a very courageous person.

Kirara felt a small, clear tear fall down her face.

But her mother had left her. The very next morning, Naraku had her killed. Kirara had been forced to watched her die, shot...

Naraku was a monster. A living Satan. He truly deserved to be called the spawn of the devil. Nothing good could come out of such a tainted, corrupted man.

She hated him.

Hated him!

But what choice did she have?

It was either to obey or Naraku would kill him...

Kill her father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An important business man stepped out of a sleek black limousine, dressed in a black suit. He had long silver hair, and was very tall. He was very intimidating. It didn't help that at that moment he was not in the best of moods. Why? Because he was, at this moment, walking inside the villa where his convict brother was hiding, and he was asking for something he had never thought he would have to ask his little brother: his help. And did I mention he hadn't eaten anything for the whole days? No, all in all, Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai was in a very bad mood. But business was business, and he was going to continue with his plan. It might be his only chance. Of, course, he was not happy that he was going to admit to his brother that he needed help, but this Sesshoumaru was no coward.

His man servant, an ugly old toad -ahem- man was trotting difficultly behind him up the steps of the ancient villa, wich had probably been some monastery in the past, an old shrine.

Sesshoumaru barely reached the door when a servant opened the door for him, bowing humbly.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother glancing at the man, and walked across the gate into the old courtward, to see servants cleaning up the area, the ground was covered in blood and debris.

'What on earth happened here?' he pondered.

"What are **you** doing here?''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat, dejected, on her bed, and, elbows on her knees, face hidden by her palms, she pondered on her situations and all the possible options.

But her mind kept on slipping.

For instance, she wondered why she wasn't dressed in her own clothes. She also wondered were InuYasha and the others where.

She wondered where she was.

She couldn't kick the door open, she'd break her foot doing anyhing against the steel door, and she had nothing to even attempt digging through the concrete.

She suddenly looked up when she heard a noise against the door.

A small girl, dressed in a long white yukata, with white hair and white eyes, stumbled in, grasping in her small fingers a set of keys.

"Hello?" she said, "Is anyone here?"

"Yes. But who are you?" Kagome answered, in a softer tone than she normaly used, as to not scare the child.

"I am Kanna. Please follow me."

''Where are you going?'' Kagome asked, following the girl outside the cell, and into the deserted, quiet corridor.

"The doctors wish to see you."

"What?''

''I cannot say, Kagome. But good luck." she added as she opened another door and motioned the older girl to enter.

Kagome frowned as the child closed the door behind her.

Two men gripped Kagome tightly by her arms and forced her onto an operation table laid in the middle of the room. Both men wore masks and gloves. They put a hankerchief around her mouth, muffling her protest and yells. The strapped her legs unto the table, and did the same with her arms. Kagome tried to jerk away, but suddenly felt drowsy as one of the men applied a serum into her upper arm.

Kagome winced painfully as the liquid inside the needle poured itself into her bloodstream.

Her whole body suddenly went numb, and she watched in horror as a man took a scalpel and a few other instruments that Kagome knew she never wanted to have against her skin.

Too late.

The man cut slowly with the scalpel her sensitive stomach. Even with the numbness, Kagome wanted to scream, scream with all her soul as the surgical blade sliced a thin line, cutting her skin in such a way that the bleeing was minimum. Both men were bent over her stomach, opening slowly her side, and Kagome could feel their cold hands going under her skin. Kagome closed her eyes in horror, and clamped her jaw shut, as her nervous system went haywire. She wanted to debate so badly, kick them, hurt them, cut open their stomachs, destroy their brains... She was in so much pain... She wanted it to end. She could not stand their fingers inside her body! She winced , and emitted a frightened squeak as the extracted somethin roundgand hard, covered in bloo, from her organs..

It was at that moment that she finally lose consciousness.

**AM I GOOD OR WHAT? lol, jk.**

anyways, u wanted an update? i give u ur update! lol

anyways, I have to say that was a ratber gory touch, ne? oh well...

I'll give a rubber duckie to anyone who can figure out what's going  
on...lol.

**Anyways, a sincere thanks to my reviewers, I LOVE U ALL! lol, im giving a cookie to everyone! but no cookies for me, im as hyper as can be already! anyways, thank you very much!**

**Questions, flames, demands for updates and constructive critism very appreciated.**

**U all know the drill! press that little botton down there, the own that says reivew on it!**

** Review!**

**Ja ne**

**  
Ryuu**


End file.
